


A letter for Santa

by spnskinnyballs



Series: Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs
Summary: Cos everbody deserves their first Christmas!





	A letter for Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Cos everbody deserves their first Christmas!

“But I’m confused, people allow men to break into their house every year?” Jack questioned, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at you across the table. 

“Okay, it sounds creepy if you say it like that! It’s just one man, and people put out wreaths or decorations to show that they want Santa to come.” You chose your words carefully.

Jack was so clever, so intuitive but he was still just a baby. He deserved some of that innocent childhood that hunters could never grasp.

He lifted the pen again as he looked at the paper before him but he still wasn’t sold.

“You know what Saints are right? They’re good men and Santa Claus's real name is Saint Nick. Isn’t that right Cas?” You called out the last sentence. 

Cas looked down questioningly from the library as he interpreted the conversation. He hesitated before speaking, knowing the truth of Father Christmas but the pointed look on your face had him biting his tongue.

“Uhh, yes. Saint Nick was a very good man. Children all around the globe await him eagerly every year.”

You nodded thankfully at Cas, another person's testimony giving Jack no reason to doubt. An excited smile drew slowly on his face as he picked up the pen and focused on the paper.

Goal accomplished you stood from your chair, running your hand through Jacks hair affectionately as you passed. You mouthed a thank you to Cas who returned with that proud lopsided smirk of his as he watched Jack started writing his first Christmas list for Santa Clause.


End file.
